Baiser Empoisonné
by Dryadia
Summary: C'est avec un baiser que cela débuta.. Et que cela se termina. HGHP OneShot. Traduction de WoundedAngel.


Baiser Empoisonné 

Traduction de Wounded-Angel - Poisoned Kiss

NdT: J'ai particulièrement apprécié ce one-shot, il est vraiment très bien écrit. D'ailleurs, si vous comprenez plutôt bien l'anglais, allez lire ses fictions. Alors sur ce, le disclaimer, et après je vous laisse lire!

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, je la traduis pour mon plaisir et celui de vous faire connaître cette histoire. Tout le reste qui n'est pas à J.K Rowling est à Wounded-Angel

* * *

Les flocons de neige tombaient du ciel d'hiver, atterrissant sur de nombreuses têtes couvertes par chapeau de laine chacun de ces derniers appartenant à des moldus, tout le monde se précipitaient sur les rues, à la recherche de cadeaux de dernière minute en cette veille de Noël. Toutefois une personne de la foule n'était pas une moldue, non, elle était une sorcière. Une des sorcières les plus futées de son temps, et de son nom était Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione avait de longs cheveux bruns châtain qui tombaient sur ses épaules avec grâce qui faisaient hôte aux flocons de neige, elle avait mis une longue écharpe qui couvrait non seulement son cou, mais aussi une partie de son visage. Renfonçant son nez plus profond dans l'écharpe elle tourna un coin, les mains pleines de sacs qui contenaient des présents pour son petit ami – Harry Potter. Un coup terminé, elle s'éloigna de la foule, plaça tous ses sacs sur la terre neigeuse à ses pieds, sortit sa baguette magique hors de sa poche et fit un mouvement gracile de sa main.

BANG.

Un grand, violet, autobus 3 étages arriva soudainement et 10 minutes plus tard elle était assise confortablement en observant la campagne défiler sous ses yeux, discutant de temps en temps avec le conducteur et contrôleur. Ils adressaient à Hermione de chauds sourires de la par des autres passagers en montant dans la Magicobus, après tout elle était aussi célèbre dans le monde sorcier qu'Harry Potter depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Elle était non seulement connue parmi les lectrices du Sorcier Hebdo car elle sortait avec Harry, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait tué Lucius Malfoy, un mangemort presque aussi craint que Voldemort lui-même.

Son esprit erra jusqu'à Harry. Elle l'aimait tellement, ses yeux verts brillants et sa touffe de cheveux noirs. Ah, comment elle aimait courir ses doigts dans sa crinière noire, mais Harry avait changé récemment. Il était très en retrait, pas très sociable. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour se n'était plus romantique et doux mais brutal, il ne la blessait pas, mais c'était fait avec urgence. Chaque fois qu'il embrassait ses lèvres, C'était comme s'il essayait de tirer l'essence même hors d'elle. Comme s'il voulait sentir la passion ardente sortir par ses veines.

L'autobus s'arrêta et Hermione se mit debout. Elle s'immisça entre les nombreux fauteuils et les poufs pour sortir. En quittant, elle lança un doux sourire au conducteur et sauta sur la neige qui capitonnait les trottoirs. Ses pieds faisait crisser la neige alors qu'elle approchait de la porte.

Hermione et Harry vivaient ensemble depuis deux mois, Harry avait acheté la vieille maison de ses parents à Godric Hollow, et lorsqu'il l'on eue, ils l'ont complètement reconstituée avec sa beauté originale. Glissant sa clef dans la serrure, elle donna à la porte un coup de pied doux et se retrouva tenu dans le vestibule, regardant l'arbre de Noël nu. Elle et Harry allaient le décorer ce soir ensemble, une sorte de façon de célébrer leur premier Noël, comme couple.

"Harry?" Sa voix résonnait dans le salon fraîchement peint. Elle soupira, il ne répondait pas à ses appels pendant qu'elle recommençait encore. Toujours aucune réponse.

"Harry, je te jure que t'es mieux de ne pas m'avoir ign -" elle s'arrêta, Hermione avait poussé ouvert la porte qui menait à la chambre à coucher principale et vit Harry étendu sur le lit, ses lunettes de travers et son visage paisible. Marchant jusqu'à côté de lui, restant aussi silencieuse qu'elle pouvait, elle monta sur le lit à roula jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle s'étonna qu'il ne se réveille pas et monta jusqu'à son visage, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux le regarder. Doucement, elle leva sa main sur son visage et lui ôta ses lunettes qu'elle jeta sur l'oreiller vide près d'eux.

Décidant que le réveiller était la meilleure option car il serait bientôt tard et leur arbre de Noël en bas était encore nu, elle plaça ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, elle les senti froides - glaciales. Il ne répondait pas... ses lèvres goûtaient amer. Elle tira sa lèvre pour lécher le coin de sa propre lèvre inférieure, trouvant le même goût que sur celle d'Harry, elle était amère et dès que le bord de la langue de Hermione eu détecté le goût, elle commença à trembler et suer en même temps. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et son regard brumeux fixa une bouteille, elle était noire avec l'écriture pourpre où il était écrit:

_Mort Rapide._

Poison. Un poison le plus mortel et non-guérissable. Hermione commença à bâiller. Une gorgée de ce poison, que, assurément, Harry avait avalé, donnait une mort rapide et indolore… Mais Hermione avait seulement pris les restes de la toxine qui était sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Elle allait mourir. Lentement... et avec souffrance.

Sa gorge commençait à rétrécir... Son esprit commençait à divaguer.

_Le clair de lune surplombait la colline, deux silhouettes se tenant devant un désastre. Ces deux silhouettes étaient Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Harry souleva sa main vers le visage d'Hermione et essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient d'elle. La guerre était terminée, neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et finalement, la guerre était terminée. Plus d'attaques... plus de décès mais tous les deux se tenaient ici parmi les morts en pleurant silencieusement, à l'âge de vingt six ils ont leurs mains entachées de sang Ils étaient devenus des meurtriers._

_Il regarda dans ses yeux et ne vit pas les yeux sombres, intelligents, de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Non. Il vit le regard d'une femme, remplie de souci, affamée, frappée de peur et de désir. Il cassa son regard de son visage pour regarder son corps… Les restes de ses robes vertes pendaient lamentablement et montraient ses meurtrissures, son corps de femme corps était exposée à Harry plus que jamais auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas une convoitise charnelle qui jaillissait de ses veines quand il vit la peau ainsi révélée… C'était de la crainte. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que la femme qui se tenait devant lui... De la brillance semblait irradier d'elle-même._

_En un mouvement, Harry captura ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et il sentit ses mains remonter doucement dans son dos, ses doigts courant gentiment par-dessus ses nombreuses blessures, comprenant sa douleur. C'était comme si à travers leur baiser ils partageaient les ennuis de l'autre, divisant en deux leurs fardeaux. Oui... c'était comme si leur âme était jumelée à l'autre... Comme si leurs âme n'étaient qu'une._

La salle tournait, rien n'avait de sens... Une vague de calme balaya Hermione de ses pensées. Elle s'étendit simplement au-dessus du corps immobile de Harry, laissa le poison s'infiltrer dans corps, ferma ses yeux une dernière fois, son regard se fermant alors qu'elle regardait un coin de la pièce où elle et Harry avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle laissa la mort la prendre. Là était étendu les deux amoureux, ils avaient été joints et séparés avec un baiser.

* * *

Ron Weasley marchait jusqu'à la maison d'Harry et de Hermione le jour suivant, la neige couvrant la petite maison pittoresque et Ron pouvait à peine croire qu'à cet instant, un année plus tôt, tous les trois étaient à Sainte Mangouste pour recevoir des traitements pour les dommages physiques et mentaux qu'ils avaient reçu lors de la grande bataille. Il bouillonnait d'excitation alors que lui et ses amis étaient sur le point de s'asseoir ensemble et fêter le meilleur Noël qu'il n'auraient jamais plus, en dehors de Poudlard.

Atteignant la porte il frappa deux coups sur la porte de bois, voulant quitta l'atmosphère glaciale de l'hiver dans le salon où un feu devait brûler dans la cheminée. Aucune réponse. Il frappa encore. Encore personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte. Soupirant, il pensa que le couple devait encore être en train de dormis, il souleva un pot de fleur, qui avait été donné au couple par Dumbledore et s'il se rappelait bien, être, c'était un produit sorcier, décoré avec un Niffleur noir et poilu qui plongeait sans cesse dans sol pour rechercher quelques trace d'or. Sous le pot il y avait une petite clef d'or. Ron pris la pièce de métal froide, la glissa dans la serrure et, après avoir donné à la porte un léger coup de pied il se retrouva dans le vestibule encore qui n'était pas encore décoré.

Il souleva ses sourcils avec soupçon... Il était sûr qu'ils devaient décorer l'arbre ensemble la soirée passée. Ne le décourageant pas de la recherche des ses deux meilleurs amis, il entra dans le salon et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et qu'une grande quantité de sacs jonchaient le sol. Maintenant, son sentiment de soucis et de peur augmentait, il cria vers les escaliers, appelant leurs noms, mais il ne reçu toujours aucune réponse. Atteignant la chambre à coucher à toute vitesse, il ouvrit la porte brusquement pour voir Hermione, se trouvant effondrée au-dessus de Harry, portant toujours son écharpe, ses gants et son manteau. Une petite partie du visage de Harry que Ron pouvait voir était bleu et sans vie.

Il n'y avait aucun soulèvement de leur poitrine, et il ne bougèrent pas plus lorsque Ron accourait à leurs côtés. Plongeant sa main pour prendre le pouls de ses deux amis, pour voir si c'était grave. Il ne senti aucun battement de cœur. Ils étaient morts. Un état de choc s'empara de lui, il ne pouvait pleurer… Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses deux plus proche amis étaient mort. Il resta planté là un instant, ses yeux tombèrent sur un enveloppe blanche où quelques mots était gribouillés :

_À ma Hermione. _

Ses mains tremblantes saisirent la lettre, il décacheta la lettre et glissa le morceau parchemin…

_Hermione,_

_Je suis né en raison d'une prophétie. À cause de ce qu'une certaine vieille femme a dit au sujet de moi. Et maintenant j'ai accompli la prophétie, j'ai tué Tom Jedusor. J'ai son sang entaché sur mes mains, ce qui ne me rend pas vraiment mieux que lui._

_Ne pleure pas pour moi. Tu es un peu moins jolie en noir. Trouve l'amour encore, fonde une famille. Tu sera la plus parfaite des mères. Tu auras de magnifique enfants. La seule chose que je te demande est de ne pas m'oublier… Ne mets pas tes souvenirs dans un coin perdu de ta mémoire. Je t'aime mon amour._

_Je n'ai aucun doute que je serais mort lorsque tu liras ceci et s'il te plait, ne te rappelle pas de moi en tant que lâche qui s'est suicidé la veille de Noël. J'ai tété fort toute ma vie et je ne peut plus en prendre plus. Je veux être avec Sirius, avec ma mère et mon père et Remus… Et quand tu deviendra vieille et que tu mourras en paix dans ta chaise berçante, tes mains tenant encore L'Histoire de Poudlard, je t'accueillerais l'autre côté, t'attendant pour commencer notre éternel amour ensemble._

_Harry x x x_

**Fin

* * *

**

N'oubliez pas de reviewer!


End file.
